The present invention relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to nonvolatile integrated memories.
FIG. 1 shows a cross section of a stacked gate nonvolatile memory cell such as used in flash and non-flash electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROM). Conductive floating gate 110, made of doped polysilicon, overlies monocrystalline silicon substrate 120. A dielectric material, e.g. silicon dioxide layer 130 insulates the floating gate 110 from the substrate. N type source/drain regions 140 in substrate 120 are separated by P type channel region 150 in substrate 120. Channel region 150 is directly below the floating gate. Dielectric layer 160 separates the floating gate from control gate 170 made of doped polysilicon.
The memory cell is read by applying a voltage between the regions 140, applying a voltage between one of the regions 140 and control gate 170, and detecting a current through the other one of the regions 140. The memory cell is written (programmed or erased) by modifying a charge on floating gate 110. Floating gate 110 is completely insulated on all sides. To modify the charge on the floating gate 110, electrons are transferred between the floating gate and substrate channel region 150 through oxide 130. The electrons can be transferred by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling or hot electron injection. See “Nonvolatile Semiconductor Memory Technology” (1998) edited by W. D. Brown and J. E. Brewer, pages 10-25, incorporated herein by reference. The electron transfer requires a voltage to be established between the floating gate and a substrate region (the substrate region can be channel 150 or a source/drain region 140). This voltage is established by creating a voltage between the substrate region and the control gate. The control gate voltage is coupled to the floating gate. To reduce the voltage required to be created between the substrate region and the control gate, a high capacitive coupling is needed between the floating and control gates. A high specific capacitance (capacitance per unit area) can be obtained between the floating and control gates by reducing the thickness of dielectric layer 160. However, dielectric layer 160 functions as a barrier to a charge leakage from the floating gate to the control gate. Therefore, dielectric layer 160 has to be a high quality, thin, uniform dielectric in order to provide good data retention (low leakage) and ensure a predictable high capacitive coupling between the floating and control gates.
Dielectric layer 160 can be silicon dioxide, SiO2, as shown in FIG. 1. However, as the dimensions of the devices continues to shrink, the thickness of the SiO2 layer must also decrease to maintain the same capacitance between the floating gate and the control gate. Thicknesses of less than 2 nm are expected in the future. However, the occurrence of high tunneling current through such thin layers of silicon dioxide requires that alternative materials be considered. ONO (silicon dioxide, silicon nitride, silicon dioxide) has been used. The nitride layer has a higher dielectric constant than silicon dioxide, thus increasing the capacitive coupling between the floating gate and the control gate. The higher capacitive coupling allows a thicker layer to be used to reduce leakage current without diminishing the capacitive coupling.
However, a particular difficulty occurs with the formation of the high temperature oxide (O) of the ONO, wherein the deposition technique of the high temperature oxide makes use of dichlorosilane SiCl2H2 gas which reacts with nitrous oxide N2O, to form hydrochloric acid HCl and N2 as well as silicon dioxide SiO2. The hydrochloric acid is highly corrosive, and attacks the bare surface of silicon and polysilicon, leaving a rough surface with poor uniformity. The rough surface morphology compromises the integrity of the dielectric film, by forming areas of varying thickness and high field concentration. This variability adversely affects the reliability of the device, in terms of leakage current, breakdown voltage, and lifetime. A new approach is needed.